


A Family Friend

by GothicDeetz



Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [28]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Dead People, Developing Friendships, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Ghosts, Mother Figures, Original Character(s), Step-parents, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Charles and Delia take Lydia to visit Ashley, a friend of Barbara’s from High School.
Relationships: Charles Deetz & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz & Original Character(s), Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz, Delia Deetz & Barbara Maitland, Delia Deetz & Original Character(s), Lydia Deetz & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Original Character(s)
Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668409
Kudos: 11





	A Family Friend

It turned out that Ashley, one of Barbara’s friends from High School lived in a house ten minutes away from the Maitland-Deetz house and it was within walking distance but still, Charles and Delia elected to drive Lydia there instead.

Barbara stood by the front door as the Deetzes prepared to leave to meet her old friend. “Do you guys know where you’re going?” she’d asked, an eyebrow raised.

Charles nodded, pulling his coat on and leading Lydia and Delia outside the house.

“Bye, Barbara!” the two females had called out as Delia closed the door behind her.

“Bye!” she shouted back, turning and phasing through a wall. 

Barbara watched the Deetzes pull out of the driveway from an attic window before turning and sitting herself down. She couldn’t wait to hear how it went when the Deetzes got home.

Charles pulled the car up into the driveway of Ashley’s house and stopped it. He and Delia got out, Delia walking around the car and letting Lydia out.

“You know I can get out myself, stepmother,” Lydia said with a huff.

“Right right. I’ll remember that for next time.”

Charles led Lydia and Delia up to the front door of the house and rang the doorbell before the three of them stepped backwards and waited. The door opened approximately two minutes after, revealing a woman in her mid thirties/early forties. Her Black-Brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun, her Blue eyes glistening in the sunlight. She carefully tucked a strand of her hair back and refocused her attention back to the Deetzes.

“Can I help you?” she asked, confusion setting in.

“Yes,” Charles said, straightening his jacket. “You must be Ashley. Did you know a Barbara?”

“Yes,” Ashley said, leading them inside. “I assume you’re talking about Mrs. Maitland?”

Charles nodded.

Ashley sighed. “She was the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for. We used to do all sorts of fun things together during our High School years. When she and her husband died, I was devastated. Well, me and the rest of our friends were.”

Charles couldn’t exactly tell Ashley that he, Lydia, and Delia knew Barbara. “Barbara sounds like a really nice person.” he lied.

But, unfortunately, she could tell he was lying. “Do you...know her?”

Charles gulped but nodded.

“How?”

“Let’s just say I can see ghosts,” Lydia explained, directing a now surprised Ashley’s attention over towards her. “When we bought our house, I was initially surprised to find that both she and Adam were stuck there as Ghosts. It took a while but they eventually warmed up to us.”

Ashley’s eyes widened. “Interesting. I’d like to come over for a visit someday.”

“We’ll allow that. Hopefully Barbara’s okay with that,” Charles said.

Lydia looked up and glanced at picture after picture on Ashley’s wall. One picture depicted Barbara and Ashley laughing and having fun, pulling funny faces at the camera. Another was of Ashley, Barbara, Adam, and the rest of their friends hanging out together in the park, all of them goofing off.

Ashley took immediate notice of this and pulled out a photo album. “Did you want to look at some more pictures?”

“Yes please.” Lydia nodded.

____________

The Deetzes got home three hours later, a smiling Barbara greeting them over by the front door. “How was it?” she asked.

“Good,” Lydia replied, taking off her coat and hanging it up. “She’s really nice.”

“She said that she wanted to come over for a visit someday,” Charles explained as he and Delia did the same. “If that’s okay with you?”

“I’m fine with that. She may not be able to see Adam and I but it would be nice to see her again,” was Barbara’s response.

“Great! How about tomorrow?” Lydia asked.

Barbara laughed. “Tomorrow sounds like the perfect time.”


End file.
